The Cosplay School
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: I Natsu Dragneel has four step brothers all of us are entering Fairy Academy an all male student school but when I entered this weird school awaits me guys cosplaying as Doctors, Teachers, Security Guards, etc... but heck how the fuck am I cosplaying a high school girl! Damn my life sucks, worst is my step brothers has Guys that cosplay high school girl student fetish...
1. Introduction

**The Cosplay School**

Hellos everybody I am Natsu Dragneel… I have a salmon hair that spikes up everywhere, and I don't know to myself if why I can't comb it right to my style… anyway off with that topic, I have this round onyx eyes and my lips is a bit pinkish as I could see… BUT I'M NOT WEARING LIPGLOSS! Anyway I leave on a veeerry peaceful mansion… a peaceful mansion

Here I am on the garden sipping a very relaxing milk tea perfect for the nice weather today… while I pet my cat Happy. He is a blue colored cat, a cat that is a member of the race Exceeds. It's really rare and not easy to find… I close my deep colored eyes as I felt the wind brush against my tan skin. I open them up once again staring at the nice blue colored sky and the bright sun, I raised my two fist and shouted out loud

"What a wonderful day!" I shouted but then of course it was ruined again… by those fucking idiots…

'_**BAGSH!'**_

A basin is been thrown to my head randomly and guess who threw it to me?

I looked behind me and saw my two brothers… correcting my two step-brothers. Both of them are naked, of course I can't help but blush you know why? Cause even though I'm a guy… I'm gay, and I have some interest… well just some towards my brothers… so brother'S means I have interest not just on one

Well I can't help it… just looked at them, both of them are half naked only wearing those silky boxers, oh… those perfect sculpted body of theirs, the hot bodies they owned and the handsome face they have!

One of them has a raven hair and midnight blue eyes, and I'm telling you, I could melt already when he stares at me longer than five seconds. He has white porcelain skin that has some sweats because of their might be fight and it glistened with the sun of spring. His name is Gray Fullbuster. He's been adopted by our mother Lucy Heartfilia. She's a very beautiful woman… so it was really such a mystery for the five of us if how come our mother doesn't have a husband? Oh… and Gray is the fourth adopted child

Ok next one was Loke(I don't know a good surname give me and I would edit this one… please! I don't know a good surname for Loke!) He has this strawberry blonde hair that match up with his emerald colored eyes… and oh, how I love stare at them! And to all of my brothers he is actually the most perverted, and you know what I love the most about him? It was the seducing sexy smile he always flashes when he beats me into a fight! Anyway he is the third person that is been adopted by our mother.

"You didn't say you're going to have a breakfast here," I heard my eldest brother's voice on my back, so I turn around to see him

He has this cerulean blue hair, a red weird tattoo that goes from his upper right eye down to his lower eye, its design is really weird but he said it was in born. His wearing a white shirt, with both its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and it's hugging his muscular body, a brown belt that goes perfectly with his brown pants that is bit big for his legs. He sat down across to me and took a sandwich and put it on his mouth while read the newspaper of the day

"Hey what's with the noise down there?!" I heard my second brother shouted from the second floor of our house, he open his window curtains and enter his balcony to look down here.

I saw how his black pupils fall its gaze down on us four here on the garden. But his stare was set aside towards us and it was directly on the two idiots whose still fighting over a thing that I don't really have a goddamn clue

I saw his gaze sharpened and his eyes squinted together as he stomp his way back and later on I saw the two is been knock out by Lyon's kick. I don't know if how he came here that fast though…

"Ne Jellal-nii, I said as I tilt my head towards his direction a little

"Hnn?" He asked as he looked up from the newspaper his reading

"Gray-nii and me are going to attend the same school as you three are going into right?" I asked asked as I put my hands on the table and leaned close to his face

"Well… of course," He said. And if I could just touch his smooth skin I would, but I can't cause it would looked weird aren't it? His really are so handsome much handsome in closer look. His currently wearing his transparent colored eye glass, well he always wear them when reading books and watching television cause he said its protection so his eyes won't get blurry so soon like the other old men out there. But his not old ok?! His really just too caring for his self

And then I felt everyone gazes fall upon me… Did I say something odd? Or did Jellal did?

"What?" I asked them all while looked at everyone and after I looked on them one by one they started laughing that made me puff my cheeks with a frustration expression on my face

"I guess Natsu doesn't know the rules," said Loke as he laughed hard while imagining something while blushing and then started laughing so hard again

"Well… what could I expect from you?! Of course you wouldn't read rules!" Shouted Gray who laughed along with the trio I let my eyes fall to Jellal once again and only found him to be snickering evilly… and I really don't like the meaning when it's Jellal-nii is the one who's snickering and with that kind of dark face too… plus with that is it just me or does it looked like a grin of a pervert who founds a hot woman to raped on a dark alley?

"I don't like the laughs you guys give…" I said a bit shaky while I stare at my three idiot brothers

"Well… neither that pervert smile you had Jellal-nii…" I said barely a whisper while I points my index finger at him

"I won't attend that school I guess…" I said and then all of them came forward to me with evil smiles

"Well… we already sent your form in that school… you can't transfer school to school you know? Did you remember what happened to Loke the time he exchange school without Lucy's permission?" Asked the four with evil grins while towering over me

"y-y-yeah…" I said stuttering at the scary memory of what kind of punishment Loke-kun had that time, I DON'T WANT TO BE PUNISH BY MOM!

"Then attend the school…" They all said in unsion and I nodded and then all four of them back out with their backs facing me they laughed like idiots while me here I am under the table of the garden trembling like a coward little cat thinking if just what kind of school am I going to attend into?

**Sorry… I didn't even do anything for so long. Ehehe… anyway for those who are going to review please can you pin point my wrongs? And tell me what should I put instead of it so I can change it… and can you also please tell me if my writing improve just a little? I don't really know… Anyway please Favorites, follows and review comment what you like! So what do you think is with Loke, Lyon and Jellal's school? A reason for NAtsu's four brothers to laughed like that? And yeah first time doig a story Natsu is the Uke….**

**Review Please**


	2. Fairy Academy or Cosplay Academy?

**The Cosplay School**

"I'm going first we have things need to discuss on the school,' Jellal said to the four who just woke up from their sleep, and left.

"Jellal-nii always left early… his like a worker of a company than a student president," Mumbled Natsu with his chin slump on the dinning table

"it's his duty you know… Said Loke while munching on his vegetable salad

"Yeah… and Natsu be ready for the school, Said Gray with a smirk as he left the dining area and went towards the west wing where their bedrooms are located

"Yeah… Gray's right Natsu better be ready~" Said Lyon and continue eating his steak

"I don't know if what happening but what's so something that I need to get ready?! Its just an ordinary all boys school!" I shouted to them

"Yeah… an ordinary all boys school students academy," The two said and Natsu just can't take those fill in the blanks things they are telling him so he just left and didn't even eat, he just drink his one cup glass of milk and leave the room

Natsu wean inside his bedroom and wash up, brush his teeth and came outside the bathroom after doing his morning ritual. After that he went towards his wardrobe and looked for his school uniform. As he saw it he took it out and wore it

The school uniform consist of a waist length black coat with gold trimmings, a white shirt and a tie, black pants and black shoes. On the left chest is the pin of their school Fairy Tail emblem academy. This is the common uniform that's what his brother told him but you could actually customized it or change but just make sure that it's not getting away with the style of the uniform. So he went outside to see the other three ready

Gray didn't wear the school coat, he just top it over his shoulders and didn't even slip his two arms on the sleeve.

Loke wears the coat buttoning the three buttons, on his left chest where a pocket is located, the fairy tail emblem is along with a shield gold pin.

Lyon wore the coat but it was sleeveless and his white shirt too, on his right arm is a black sash, he wear a brown pants and brown dark boots with his pants tuck inside the boots

"Let's go," They all said and Natsu nodded. They walk downstairs towards their car and Lyon is the one that drove all the way through the school

When the four arrived Natsu was the one who is the most amazed by all. Since Loke and Lyon is going in here for so many times. Gray is the one who sent his and Natsu's forms along with his brother since that time Natsu was stuburn saying he don't feel like moving a lot that day

The school has iron gate bars, that automatically opening once a a student card is been swipe on the side of the gate poll. The school was like a castle, it was color light blue, with dark blue castle cone roofs, three flags at each triangle pointed roofs and on the center is the largest with the fairy tail insignia. Sakura trees on blossoms are everywhere, bushes are on the grassy fields, some students are walking, dancing and chattering but a group of student caught Natsu's attention

It was a simple group of teenage students. With a boy and girl members on it and yeah its normal but for a school that is an all boys student its simply abnormal wasn't?

"Hey… how come there are girls on this school?" He finally asked the three what are waiting for him to asked them

"You would find that out soon… very soon our dear," They all said and Natsu just gave them a confused looked

"Welcome to Fairy Academy," Said the principal. And it suits her for she named the school as fairy cause she really does look like one a fairy is what I'm talking about

She has a long wavy light blonde hair, emerald eyes. She is small like a twelve year old kid but you can see on her eyes the unreadable expression on her.

And so on speech about for the first years students and such after that it was been dismissed and the students on the field find the room where they belongs too… actually before that they are been divided

"Please go over this side when your name is been called," Said the man in front of them

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Rogue Cheney,"

"Zeref"

"Zancrow"

"Rufus Lohr"

"Ren Akatsuki"

"Eve Tearm"

"Hughes"

And so forth…

"Please come inside the rooms your names would be on the door," He said and they all left

"Hmm… here I am," Said Natsu and entered the room to see a man with raven hair and red eyes

He wear a white shirt with a light brown vest as a top, brown pants and black shoes.

"Ohayou I'm Rogue Cheney," He said with a cute smile

"Yeah… and I'm Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu said kind of shy. Wait isn't he a guy? Why does he looked like a girl?! Damn this school

"Come on sit down… we need to ready," He said as he took off his clothes bit by bit

"Eh?1 for what?!" natsu asked not really aware of what's happening

"Didn't you read the rules?" he asked with one of his brow raised

"Nope… I don't like rading actually," Natsu said that just made Rogue sighed

"Ok I would explain it to you…" He said and put Natsu on the chair to sit down

"On this school it only has an all boys students… no girls are allowed well of course except for the principal. Everyone is a guy but those guys that has the a facial features of a girl is needed to…" Rogue saod trailing off as he put Natsu's chin between his two fingers and raised his head up as he leaned his mouth to his ear

"To cosplay as a girl…." He said and bites the skin that made Natsu yelp backing away from the smiling raven with a flush face

"No way that's not true…" Natsu said with treambling voice

"Sadly it is…" Rogue said and his smile just grew wider

"So hurry up or were going to be late," He said and push Natsu towards the dressing room

"Put the clothes that I'm going to give you got it?" He said and Natsu said is just a 'Hai'

Rogue then throw Natsu a pair of light pink colored underwear and bra, with red strawberry designs and red ribbon on the front of the bra where the 'V' place is, and one ribbon at each side of the underwear

"What?! I'm going to wear this stuff?!" He shouted while staring at it blushing furiously

"Yup… or do you want me to help you?" Asked Rogue who peek his head on the dressing room

"no!" Shouted Natsu and took off his clothes and started putting it

"I looked like a pervert wearing this…" Mumbled Natsu as he stare at his reflection

"Finish? Now wear this," And then an another clothing is been thrown to Natsu again

It's a white shirt, with a dark blue coat that only could reach under his flat chest, a dark blue skirt with gold trimmings on the end and white cute frills. After that a stocking is thrown to him and of course like a loyal dog he put it on

"there! Don't you look so cute or what?!" Shouted Rogue while staring at Natsu

"now sit down I'm going to fix you up," He said and put back Natsu on the chair where he sat down lately

He first wet it with a spray and started combing it down. He style it with Natsu's right side hair is being pulled back by a cute cherry clip, he put on a shiny light pink colored strawberry scented lip gloss, a light colored eye shadow, use a thing to curl his lashes and then finally putting the mascara

"Wow so cute~" he said the 'cute' word again

"Wah~… your right rogue it's so cute…" Natsu said as he put his fingers on his cheeks caressing his skin

"It's not cute you are cute!" He said

"Ok.. I'm going to leave I would just wait for you outside ok?" Natsu said and left the room

"Ne…. Natsu-chaan~" A voice from Natsu's back said but before he turns around to see if who it was. The strangers hand snake inside his white shirt roaming around his body, while he bit Natsu's ear and lick it afterwards

"Ohayou~" And then that's when Natsu recognized the voice. He turn him around so they can see each other faces and of course it was Loke, He then suddenly stop while staring at Natsu and blush

"You're so cute! Just what I thought~" he shouted hugging Natsu so hard

"Loke-kun please stop teasing me like that!" Whined Natsu as he clutch Loke's shirt and leaned close to his face

And Loke took an another minute and looked at him and looked away with one of hs hand on his nose

'_Just when the heck did my little brother became so seducing?!'_

"Is everyone ready?" Natsu and Loke heard Jellal's voice, and after what Jellal said all the students 'male' students came out they all are wearing the girls uniform

"Je-lla-lu!"(Know how pronounce Jellal's name in Japanese?") Said Natsu and jump over his big brother making Jellal stumble and lose balance, as Natsu sat down on his waist part body

"Why you guys didn't told me from the start, that I need to cross-dress or something on this school?!" Shouted Natsu

"Well… gomen Natsu-chan it's just that we all thought that your going to read the rules?" Said Jellal and sat down halfly with his elbows supporting him up

"You all know that I don't like reading!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted looking away

"But admit it or not it suits you to be on a girl's clothing aren't you Natsu-chan?" Asked all the four of them smiling at him, even Gray and Lyon who arrived just now, Loke who embraced him lightly from the back and Jellal whose still being sat down by Natsu until now

"Shut the hell up all of you!" He shouted and all of them just laughed

**Ok as for my happiness over the two reviews here it is a long chapter and a fast update ;D**

**And reply since there are only two of them**

**darkhuntressxir****: you can't wait there here it is! No need for waiting my dear ;D**

**dreamscometrue410****: Well I didn't ever planned it actually but I have some twist over the other guys for the cosplay thing. Because it's not going to be fair if only the few guys are going to cosplay aren't they?**

**So thanks for the review. I wish for a many reviews, followers and favorites this time… well I don't really know this sure is going to have errors that the last one since I didn't double check this I'm busy watching anime like K… since I didn't open my computer for how long months because I'm banned… so I'm rushing to watch the anime episodes and manga I missed! By-bye!**

**Review, Favorites and follows that is if you can do that all… ehehe ;D Bye people**


End file.
